


Book 2: Willa's Life In England

by Werewolflover



Series: Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/pseuds/Werewolflover
Summary: Willa Ran Away! When Will Bucky Find Her or Will Willa Enjoy her Life In England To Much To Forget He Even Exist? This Is Book Two My Billa Book, Go And Read It
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan/Willa Lykensen, Wyatt Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wynter Barkowitz/Original Character(s), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995973
Collections: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Stories 🧟💚💗





	1. First day at England

Willa's Pov

I Finally Arrived in England, boy Was I Tired. I Was Walking For Some Time Until I Bumped Into Alice. "Hey, Willa You Must've gotten The Vision! I Missed You!" She Said, Hugging Me Very Tightly. "I Missed You Too! How Did You Know About The Vision?" I Asked Her. "Being Human- With Easy Connections To Vampires, And Ghost- My Friend Vanessa And Mirabelle Helped Me!" She Said. We Talked About What We Missed Out On. When I Told Her About Alex, And The Reason I Was Here, She Cracked Her Knuckles And Said That The Issue Would Be Taken Care Of. "Alice! The Vision that Sent Me Here Solved All My Problems!" I Said, Smiling. We Walked For Some Time Until I Saw The vampire She Was Talking About. "Hello, Vanessa!" She Said (yes, Vanessa Can be Out In Sunlight, She's Not that Boring!). "Hello, Alice! Is This The Werewolf? Will She Attack?" Vanessa Asked. "No, I'm Tamed, unless I Get Mad!" I Said. "BOO!!" A Voice Shrieked! Me And Vanessa Jumped. "Works On V every time!" A Girl Said. "Hey, Mirabelle!" Alice Said. "Hey, A!" She Said. "Who's This??" "M, This Is Willa! She Is My Childhood Friend!" Alice Said "Hey, Willa! I'm Mirabelle But You Can Call me Either Mira, belle, Or M!" She Said. "Hi, Mirabelle, You Can Call Me Wolfie, Because It's Kinda The Only Nickname I Let People Call me, Other Times, People Like To Tease Me With The Nickname smol bean," I Said. "Willa, Did You Even Break Up With Bucky, You Did Just Leave Him," Alice Asked Me. " I Did Not, I Just left Him, I Didn't Wanna Break His Heart But Now He's Going To Be Looking Tirelessly For Me!" I Said. I Sighed, Bucky Probably Didn't Even Know I Left, Right?

Bucky's Pov

"I've Looked Every Where!" I Said While On The Phone With Addison. She Was With Wyatt At The Wolf Den. "You Can't Find Her?" Addison Asked Me. "Well, I've Checked All Over Seabrook, Zombietown, And The Forbidden Forest, She's Nowhere!" I Said, Trying Not To Cry. "Bucky, We'll Find Willa!" She Said. "But What If We Don't?" I Asked, Yawning. "Cuz, Just Get Some Rest, And Tomorrow We'll Take A Bus To Find Her" Addison Said. "Bye Cuz!" I Said Hanging Up. "Willa! Where Are You?! I need You! This Isn't Funny, I Know With Your Super hearing You Can hear Me, Just Please, Come Home!" I Sobbed, Climbing Into My bed. I Was Sound Asleep in Minutes, I Was Having A Strange Dream. *In His Dream* I Was Standing In A Strange City. "Bucky! What Are You Doing Here?" Addison Was In my Dream "Addi, I Don't Know" I Answered. I Saw Four Girls, One I Recognized, Willa! "Hey! Girls!" Addison Yelled. They Turned Around."Where Are We?" I Asked Them. "England" One Said (Alice). I Woke Up Very Quickly. I Looked At The Time, The Clock Read 12:00 pm. Thank Goodness It Was Saturday. "Please Pick Up" I Called Addison, Shockingly She Picked Up. "Hey, Bucky!" She Said. "Addison, This Might Sound Crazy But, Willa Is In England," I Said.


	2. WHY

willa pov i woke up gasping for air i thought i just heard bucky calling for me this can be right can't it RIGHT i run down the stairs to see mirabelle , vanessa , alice all at the table all drinking coffe i walk down to the table and plop my head down on it banging it 

wow bad dream much said mirabelle going up to get me a cup of the said black drink 

no kidding i said 

alice looks over at vanessa the shrugs 

what do you mean said alice i finally look up and said i think i heard bucky calling for me i responded 

do you think he needs you or in trouble asked mirabelle after giving me the cup 

no it didn't sound like it plus i would have felt if he was anyway through the bond we have like i have one with wyatt i say 

but didn't you cut yourself off from that so he wouldn't find you or track said vanessa now understanding a little bit 

yes i did they might not be able to feel me but i can for them i explained 

i will never get you wolves said vanessa fashing her fangs at me i did the same 

we all laughed 

what if he really is in danger and i am not there to help them i mean wyatt can take care of it he doesn't need me for everything they all can i know it


	3. Finding help

Bucky's Pov ( I Published This And Forgot To Put This In The Chapter!)

"She's Where?" Addison Asked. "She's In England," I Said. "We Are Going To Need Help If We Ever Have A Chance At Finding Her, Where Would We Get Help?" She Asked Me. "I'm Going To Michigan Maybe Somebody There Can Help Me" I Said Hanging Up. I Was Going To Need Some Help From People In Seabrook To. I Called Zed, Eliza, Wynter, And Wyatt. Shockingly, Only Wyatt, Wynter, And Eliza Wanted To Help. Zed, Addison, Bonzo, Bree, And The ACEYS Are Going To Search Indiana For Help. "So, We're Going To Michigan?" Eliza Asked Me. "Yep, We'll Find Help There, I'm Sure Of It" I Said

Anime's Pov (Now AnimeAlpha Will Write Until We Get To Indiana Then'll I'll Finish The Story)

I just watching a show eating cheese puffs. When I heard the door bell rang I went to see who its was I looked it was Bucky, Wyatt, Wynter and Eliza. I opened the door, and "Anime,we need your help" bucky said. "Well what happened?" I asked."Willa ran away to England " Bucky said. " Yeah, and why is it do cold" wynter said has she was shivering. "Its Michigan what do you expect?" I said. I let them in and got the computer with Google maps hoping find where willa is staying. "Guys when google maps was updating there, Willa was entering this apartment building and they got it when she was on the stairs" I said. "Wait really?" Bucky asked. "Yeah look!" I said has showed the him the computer.

Wolfie's Pov

I Was Sitting Down, Trying To Do School, Ignoring My Brother When The Doorbell Rang. "Ugh! Even More Things TO Become mad At" I Grumbled. I Asked My teacher If I Could Go To The "Bathroom", He Said Sure. I Walked Over To The Door And Opened it. "This Better Be Important" I Muttered, Opening The Door. Zed Was Standing At The Door. "Sorry, Wrong House, I Think Addison Lives In Seabrook, Not In Indiana" I Spat Pushing Him Out The Door. "Wolfie, I Need You, Willa Ran Away To England," He Said. "I'm Trying To Learn Here Zed, I'm Trying To Make Sure I Get Good Grades! Nevermind, Come Inside," I Said, Letting Him In. I Sat Down At My Computer ANd Told My Teacher I Was Back. "So She Just Ran Away?" I Asked, Turning Around To Zed. "Yeah, All She Left Was A Note, Addison Told Me That She Ran Away To England." He Said. "Did She Leave Any Clothes? A Single Trace?" I Asked Him, Turning back To My Schoolwork. "She Actually Left All her Clothes, But that's The Only Trace She Left." He Said. "So She Didn't Leave A Trail or A Track That Might Help?" I Asked, Answering Whatever Question My Math teacher Asked Me. "Well, We Looked No Trails Or Tracks," He Said. I Groaned In Frustration. "How Could She Leave No Trails?" I Asked Him. He Shrugged. Soon Addison Walked In With The Others. "Oh great! More Of A Headache!" I muttered Slamming My Head On The Keyboard. "Hey, Easy There, Calm Down" Zed Said Grabbing My Arm. "So She Didn't Leave A Trace? She Left Her Clothes But What Good A Trace Is That?" I Asked Him. "Well-" he Began But I Cut him Off. "NONE! THAT'S NOT A SINGLE TRACE, HER CLOTHES DON'T EVEN HELP IN THIS CASE! IF WE ARE GOING TO FIND HER WE NEED A BIGGER TRACE!" I Yelled In His Ear. "Oww, My Ear," He Said. "Why Are You Yelling?" Bree Asked Me. "Never Mind That, I Have Schoolwork To Complete, I'll be back," I Said. Once My Class Ended I Knew I Had A 30 Minute Break Before Social Studies. "You've Got 30 Minutes" I Spat. "Well, You Already Know That Willa Ran Away To England, But She Left No Trail." Zed Explained. I Began To Write This Down but My Face Went White As I Re-read It. "I Know Where She And Who She's With!" I Said. Finally! My headache Would Be Cured. "Well, Where Is She And Who Is She With?" Addison Asked Me. "Willa Is In London, And She's With Three Girls: Vanessa, Mirabelle, And Alice. And They Are Living In An Apartment Together, She Now Goes To School In London, She's been There For A Week" I Said, I Had Been Having Troubling Visions About That for A Week That's Only How I Know. " I Only Know Because I've Been Having Troubling Visions About It." I Added. "I Can Take You Guys!" I Offered When Nobody Bothered To Talk. "Okay! Let's Go!" Addison Said Dragging My Arm.


	4. Trying To Convince Willa To Come Home- Part 1

Wyatt's Pov

I Was Walking Around England, Hoping To See What Willa Liked About here, or At Least Where She Was Living At. I Saw Four Girls Sitting At A Cafe, One Looked Like Alice, the Girl Who Almost killed Willa. "C'mon Let's Go Do Somethin Else!" One Of The Other Girls (Vanessa) Said. "Like What??" Alice Asked Her. "Hmmm, I'unno Anything But Sitting Here While That Boy Is Looking At Us Weird" The Girl (Still Vanessa) Said. "Wyatt?! What Are You Doing Here?" Willa Asked Me. "Could Ask You The Same Thing!" I Said, Glaring At Her. "You're Not Supposed To Be Here!" Willa Muttered, looking At Me Like I'm Crazy. "Neither Are You! Yet You're Here! You Worried Everybody, Your Note Did Nothing To Stop us From Worrying!" I Shouted. She Flinched. "Wyatt, I'm Sorry I Couldn't Stop You From being Overdramtic!" She Yelled. "Us? Overdramatic?!" I Yelled. "Willa, Let's Go Now" Alice Said. "Gladly" Willa Said, Glaring At Me. I Ran Off To Bucky. "Found Her!" I Said, Catching My Breath. "Where?" He Asked. "She Was At The Nearby Cafe, She Just Left," I Said, Sitting Down. "Willa Just Left?! Why Didn't You Follow Her?" Wynter Asked Me. "Oh, I Don't Know She Shooed Me Away And Was Pretty Mad I Followed Her, As She Puts it, "I Said. "So, You Have No idea Where Willa Is?!" Bucky Asked Me. "Well, I Put A Tracking Device on Her When We Were 5, Maybe We Could track her With That, It Only Works If We Get Into A Fight Or Something!" I Said. "Oh, So Where Is She??" Wynter Asked Me. I Looked On My Phone. "Look, She's here Now," I Said, Showing The Photo. "Well, Let's Go!" Eliza Said. I SIghed, Would Willa Even Listen To us? I Hope So, We May Need More Help


	5. Trying to Convince Willa to come home Part 2

Wyatt's Pov

We Walked For A While. "This Is Useless, She Won't Listen To Us! We Need More Help!!" Wynter Said. "Who Would Help us??" I Asked Her. "As if By Magic, Help has Arrived!" A Voice Rang In My Ears. Who The Heck??? "Hey, Guys!" Uma Said, Cheerfully. "Uma?! Why Are You Here??" I Asked, Shocked. "We Read Her Note And Spent 1 Hour Figuring Out Where She Could've Been" Uma Explained. "We??" I Asked. Soon Nate, Luther, Vivian, The NAAT, Chandler, Pearce, Ariel, Harry, Gil, China, Lauryn (A/N: Bucky Told Them Who They Were) Mom, Dad, Bucky's Parents, Wendy, The Rest Of The pack, And Anime, And Some Other Girl (Wolfie). "We're Here To Help You!" Tori Said, Smiling. "You're Willing To Help Us?! All Of You??" Bucky Asked. "Yes, Why Wouldn't We??" Jade Asked "Great, But Would She Listen To Us?" Naz And I Asked. "She Has To, She Must!" Uma Said. "Fine, Let's Go!" I Finally Decided That This Was Help Enough, She Had To Listen To us! She Just Had To! I Marched Up To The Door And Banged On It. "OPEN UP!!" I Shouted. Alice's Head Poked out. "Hello, Wyatt, What Brings You here??" She Asked, All Ready knowing. "Where's Willa, We Want Her Now. " Wynter Said. "I'm Sorry, But I Can't Do That, She's Busy!" Alice Said Quickly Trying To Shut The Door. Uma Walked Over And Opened The Door, Putting Her Sword To Her Head. "You let us In And Let Us See Willa Or Else You Won't See Tomorrow, Or Next year Or Ever Actually" She Whispered. "Fine!" Alice Said, Letting Us In. "Willa! You've Got Visitors!!!" Alice Yelled. "COMING!" She Shouted. I Silently began To Curse My Sister, Why Would She Run Away And Not Give Any Reason?! "Who The Heck Would Want To Come Here And Bug Us?" Willa Whispered, Coming Downstairs. She Froze When She Saw Everybody. "Willa Jadah Lykensen Why Would You Run Away?!" Mom Asked. "Welllllll" She began. "Well, What?!?" Dad Asked Her. "None Of Your Importance, I Did What Was Best For My Current Situation," She Said. "Which Was??? I Thought The Attempted Suicide, The Air Vents, The MusicWriting And The Break-Ups Sure Did Seem A Lot Like Enough To Help Your Current Situation" I Said, Glaring At My Sister. "WHAT?!?" Mom Yelled. All Of Our New Friends Looked At her, Shocked, Concerned, And Worried. "The Air Vent Didn't Kill Me, I Was Stopped From Trying To Kill Myself, And I Got Back Together With Bucky after 2 Breakups! None Of Those Helped My Current Situation, Only This Has Helped My Situation!" She Said, Tears In Her Eyes. "Willa, Come Home, Please, Come Home" Wynter Said. "What If It Gets Worse?" Willa Mumbled. "Willa, We Can Help You, All Of Us," I Said, Hugging My Sister. "But What About My Friends?" She Asked Me. "They Can Come As Well," I Said, Hugging My Sister. "Fine! I'll Go Home!" She Said, FInally! "Willa, If You Needed Help, You Could've Just Talked To us, We Could've Helped!" Mom Said. She Smiled, But Barely. "C'mon Wills, Let's Go Upstairs To Talk" Bucky Whispered. She nodded And Walked Upstairs.

Willa's Pov

I Walked Upstairs With Bucky, Sighing. I Suddenly Felt As If I Was Missing. "Where Are We?" I asked. "Well, I Have No Idea..." Bucky Whispered. "Whoa!" I Said, Falling Into the Water. My hair Is Dry? "Dry? My Hair IS DRY!" I Yelled. "How Is That An Issue?" He Asked Me. "I Fell In The Water!" I Yelled AT Him Soon I Heard A Tune Playing In The Air. "Oh no!" I Said (Song: Can't Stop Singing From Teen Beach Movie Sung By Maia Mitchell (Mack), And Ross Lynch(Brady))

"

Willa:  
What's going on?  
This can't be happening.  
Don't tell me it's a song!

Bucky:  
It's a song!

Willa:  
This wasn't how I planned it.  
Can't you see that this has gone too far?  
Please just pause the DVR!  
Someone won't you make it stop?

I'm losin' my mind!

Bucky:  
I don't see a problem.

Willa:  
Everything I say, it rhymes!  
Here comes another line!

Bucky:  
Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see...

Willa:  
What's this choreography?  
Someone, won't you make it stop?

Willa/Bucky:  
Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?

Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing,  
So let's just talk!

Willa:  
Talk, talk....  
It's just a song  
An inefficiant way  
To move the story along

I'm done!  
(Covers mouth and sings) Mm mm mm

Bucky:  
Your just being cynical.

Willa:  
No, it's just the principal!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop?

Bucky:  
Don't make it stop!

Willa/Bucky:  
Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?

Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk!

Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk

Willa:  
We're trapped inside a musical revue

Bucky:  
At least I'm here with you  
I don't wanna make it stop

Willa/Bucky:  
Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?

Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing  
Does it stop, does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?

Ooooohhh  
I can't stop singing  
So let's just...

Willa:  
Talk!

Oh, it's over!" Once We FInished SIng (Which Was Pretty Fun), We Reappeared Back In My Room. I Hugged Him And Decided To Find Out Why And How That happened. Wait, Ws This Because I Ran Away. I Should Ask For Help From Now On, That Should Work Right??

FINALLY, SHE WENT HOME!!!!


	6. On the way back

Willa's Pov

As We Drove To The Airport I Was Thinking About My Life. I Had Always Turned To Anything From Air Vents To Knives To This, Running Away. I Never Talked About It With people, Fearing That Nobody Would Listen, Or Nobody Would Understand. "Willa, Are You Okay?" Bucky Asked Me. "Yeah, I'm Fine" I Lied, Looking Out My Window. "Willa, Please Don't Lie To Me." He Said. "No, I'm not fine, I'm Scared Of Going Home, I Don't Want to Go Home," I Said. "Hey, Willa, It's Okay, There's Nothing To Be Scared About" Bucky Assured Me. I Felt Like He Was Telling The Truth, SO I Stopped Worrying. Soon I Saw Multiple Cars Moving Really Fast. "Why Are They Moving So Fast?" I Asked Myself. Soon I Could Hear A Crash. I Felt DIzzy, I Collapsed And Fainted. (SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!)


	7. The hospital (Trigger Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH GET YOUR TISSUES)

Willa's Pov

I Woke Up In A Strange White Room. My head Was Hurting Like Heck!! "Ugh, Where Am I??" I asked. "Oh, You're Awake!" The Doctor Said, Cheerfully. "What Happened?" I Asked Her. "You Got Into A Crash, You Should Be Fine," She Said. A Crash?! As In A Car Crash?! Oh God Please No! I Began To Panic, How Did I Get Into A Car Crash??? "Your Lucky You Survived, Most Of The People *ahem* the ones who caused the crash, Died" She Explained. "Where's Bucky??" I Asked Her. "He's In A Coma, he Might Not Make It Through The Night.." Her Voice Trailed Off. (Trigger Warning: DOn't Read Further If You DOn't Like Major Character Death... 2 People Are Going To Die.. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You) I Sunk Back In My Bed. Bucky Might Die. "Who Else Was In The Car With me, Where Are They??" I Asked Her. "You Are Just Full of Questions, Your Brother Was In The Car With You, He DIed As Soon As He Arrived The Hospital," She Said. I Started To Cry. Bucky's Dying And Wyatt's Dead. I Soon heard A Beep, Flat Line Beep. The Doctor Left And Came Back A Few Minutes Later WIth Sad News. "Who DIed?" I Asked Her. Addison Ran In "Willa, Bucky's Dead..." She Said, Tears Filling Her Eyes. I Sunk Back Deep In My Bed. Wyatt's Dead, Bucky's Dead Why Aren't I Dead?! "Willa It's Okay, Calm DOwn" Eliza Tried To Calm Me Down, But She Was Crying As Well (Oh Welp! There Goes That Wyatt And Eliza Series!) I Fell Asleep. In My Dream I Was Standing In A Valley, There Were Children Playing And A Young Boy (Wyatt, cause AS WE ALL SHOULD KNOW, In Heaven Everybody's Younger Then When They Were Living) Walked Up To Me. He Hugged Me. "Willa, Don't Cry Or Kill Yourself Cause I'm Gone. I'm Still In Your Heart." Then he Left To Go play With The Other Kids. I Walked Around For Bit, Until A Kid (Bucky) Walked Over And Pulled Me Aside. "Willa, I Still Love You And It Would Break My heart If You Killed Yourself," He Said. I Promised Him I WOuld Never Harm Myself, And Then I Woke Up. I Was At The Den And It Was 6:00 Am. School Starts Soon, I Should Get Ready. I Got dressed And Walked To School. I Walked To School, half Expecting To Stay The Whole Day. As Soon As I Got To Class, Stacey Walked Over To me. "Where's Bucky??" She Asked Me. Should I Tell her?? Yeah, Definitely. "He's Dead" I Said, Walking Off To Science. When School Was Over I Walked Home And Forced Myself To Eat And Fall Asleep.


End file.
